Where Do We Belong?
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Yaoi BryanxRei one shot.......Rei and Bryan are searching for their place, only to find it with each other on a unknown path. Please Read&Review!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters  
  
Okay this is just a one shot piece becuz I'm extremely bored and have nothing to do.  
  
The song used is "Dante's Prayer" another song by Loreena McKennitt  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************  
  
*************************************************  
  
When the dark wood fall before me  
  
And all the paths were overgrown  
  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
  
I tilled the sorrows of stone  
  
**************************  
  
The World Championships had finished a week ago. The Abbey had been shut down after the BBA expected the levels closing it off to the world. All the kids had been taken away from the place. Those that still had some family somewhere in the world were transported to where ever. Those that didn't have any relatives were transported to a special community home that the BBA put up just for them. Instead of separating them they thought it would be easier to be around people they were familiar with. Most appreciated it but the star pupils of the Abbey would rather be somewhere else. The four didn't like this at all. They felt like they were baby-sitting the younger ones. Especially one person. They found it uncomfortable being trapped in this place. Bryan was not one to be kept in long. Just like a falcon he liked the idea of being free and outside. Contrary to what others thought.  
  
The others had noticed it. Ever since the World Championships they had noticed their unsociable friend had become even more unsociable. He barely answered their questions and hardly ever glanced at them. At first they all ignored it, but after a few days they began to worry.  
  
He knew what they thought and he didn't care. It wasn't their business show why should they care?  
  
One night he decided to try and get out of the place and outside for a little while. Waiting for everyone to fall asleep he quietly slipped out of bed grabbed and jacket and shoes and headed for the window. Slipping it open quietly trying to wake the other three in the room he jumped out of the window and landed on the snow covered grass. Running of the property and onto the street, he slowed down to a walk and walked in whatever way his feet decided to take him. Though he knew the city, he still didn't want to wander off far. Walking along the street and off to a park used for Christmas light shows and concert gatherings, Bryan walked along the path alone.  
  
*****************************  
  
I did not believe because I could not see  
  
Though you came to me in the night  
  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars.  
  
*****************************  
  
Coming along to a bench at the side of the path, Bryan sat down and looked out into the abyss. Why was this happening? Was it because he was over obsessing over a little incident? One little thing couldn't do that right? He wasn't going to ask for help. Never would he do that. He wouldn't mind someone pointing him in the right direction, but who would. Sighing he put head back against the back of the bench. Life had just opened some many doors to him.....he hesitated with every step he made every day now. It was a new place to him. What he really needed was someone to help him, guide him to the right path. No matter how badly he wanted to ignore that and hide it away, he knew that he would have to except it. But who? God forbid it be a cheery life is to good for me person. He thought that would be a nightmare. Almost as bad as the Abbey. Urgh..  
  
Giving up Bryan sighed and closed his eyes. He ended up sitting there like that for a long time. After about forty-five minutes the atmosphere changed around Bryan. He noticed the bench was slightly, just slightly off. Opening his eyes and turning his head slightly he came face to face with amber acid, black, red and white. Colours he knew he would never forget. Starring at Rei, Bryan momentarily stunned by him. Rei just happened to be facing him with the moon shining behind him radiating him to appear like an angel. Quickly shaking quite absurd thoughts from his head, Bryan went into questioning mode.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question, but it really isn't my business. I just came out for a walk. It was tense back at the complex, and I saw you sitting here. You looked troubled or pensive about something so I came over to see if you needed help." Said Rei as if it were a everyday topic. Bryan was startled by Rei's approach to him, literally. He thought that Rei would have been petrified of him because of the tournaments, but he guessed wrong. Rei was much stronger and fearless than he showed himself at the tournament. Bryan had to compliment Rei on that. He was glad that for once someone decided to come back to him.  
  
Confused but content Bryan told Rei, "I don't need your help. I can handle my own problems."  
  
"That's not true. Nobody can do that. It's impossible no matter what you think. Everyone needs help." Said Rei who showed another side of him to Bryan. Not only was he strong, fearless but he was also wise. Bryan was beginning to become intrigued with this. Never had he met anyway who could be like this.  
  
" How would you know?" Bryan asked.  
  
" You're not the only one with problems." Rei said.  
  
" H-how did you fix your problems?" asked Bryan unsure of how to ask Rei.  
  
" A little guidance." Rei said simply. Silence commenced after. Both boys sat there starring out. Bryan lost in his own mind, while Rei was starring at the stars. After a few minutes had passed the bench shifted and Bryan looked at Rei who had gotten up.  
  
" Well, whatever your problems is I don't think I'm helping by staying here. I'm sorry." Said Rei, and then walked away. Bryan didn't know what to do. Rei changed so suddenly. He had never been faced with this. He didn't think that Rei wanted him to follow. Turning back, he decided to look at what had changed all of a sudden changed Rei's thoughts.  
  
****************************  
  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me  
  
***************************  
  
What Bryan saw changed him. He saw an endless sea of souls. Souls that were lost, and that never had a chance of returning. All dreams and hopes had been given away. A grim future those souls had. It was then that he realized that he didn't want to become one of them. A lost wandering soul. He didn't want a life of pain and loss after he had just come out of one. But the question of where to go came up again? What would he? Who would he trust? Who would help him? He then remembered Rei had offered his help, but....he rejected it! No one ever bothered to help him. Snapping his moonlight eyes away from the stars, he looked to the way Rei had walked away. He could see Rei in the distance. Quickly getting up, he started to run, trying to catch up with Rei. After running for five minutes he was now behind Rei.  
  
"Rei!" he called out. Sure enough Rei turned around to see who called his name. His face became a look of confusion.  
  
"Yes?" he answered ever so politely. Waiting for Bryan to reach him. Something about the Russian, intrigued Rei. For someone who seemed so ruthless, he certainly didn't seem like it. Even when Mr. Dickenson brought the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys together for a day, Rei didn't remember seeing a trace of a grudge on Bryan's face. When Bryan approached, all Rei could do was stare. Bryan looked so...normal. No more one of the emotionless bastards he was known to be, along with his team. Bryan looked at Rei and gold and moon met for the first time as a friendship.  
  
"I-I-I wanted to take that offer up on your help." Bryan hesitantly said those, turning his eyes away in shame. He didn't know what Rei would think of him now. Bryan asking for help? It was unheard off, and really not Bryanish. Rei looked at him with a little hurt in his eyes. Why is he ashamed. Touching Bryan's arm, Rei applied a little pressure to make Bryan look at him.  
  
"I said I would help you, so I will. I don't know what you see that would make me, REI turn down a chance to help someone." Rei said with a grin showing his fangs. This seemed to brighten Bryan's spirit and he smirked at Rei's joke.  
  
At that moment a bond grew between Rei and Bryan.  
  
**********************************  
  
Then the mountains rose before me  
  
By the deep well of desire  
  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
  
Beyond the ice and fire  
  
*********************************  
  
Rei knew that if he was going to help Bryan he knew this world Bryan knew would be of no help. He needed to see true freedom and beauty. Not a busy city full of buildings and people. A calm, healing and peaceful place was needed.  
  
When Rei arrived home at his complex he made sure to get in contact with Mr. Dickenson. He asked of a favor. To return home. He knew his friends would be upset but he knew Bryan's and his problem would be solved here. After receiving the good news, he had to persuade Bryan to leave his home. He knew it would be difficult and it was, but after telling Bryan there wasn't really anyway other way he accepted. He wasn't sure how Bryan would take to leaving his only home, but everyone must leave sometime. Better soon then later.  
  
Now that he had one problem solved, another one-stepped into its place. How would his old team-mates and friends take the sight of Rei bringing Bryan home? Not very good. He thought of it like bringing home a wounded pet. Parents didn't like the idea of bringing such a thing into the home, for fear of it wrecking it. This is exactly what Rei thought it would be like, but he promised and wasn't going to turn around.  
  
The flight was long and torturing for the both of them. Eyes where always on them. It was unnatural to see two thought to be enemies together. Rei scorned this. People were such bad judges of character. Only seeing what the eye sees. Pathetic. He was glad when the landed. Once the reached the city, Rei could tell Bryan was mesmerized by the sight. It was something new to him. Like a kid at Christmas, but Bryan hid it all to well. Rei smirked and started walking, Bryan following in toll, though his eyes darted this way and that way ever so often.  
  
"I didn't know you would be happy to see this? It's so crowded.." Rei said dodging a few people.  
  
"I'm not happy, it's just that this place is...." Bryan said, unsure of how to finish, but Rei understood.  
  
Walking further, the areas became less crowded. Soon all there was, were wild fields and forests. Rei knew that way all too good especially the short cuts. By nightfall that had reached the path that led to the village. Lights could be seen in the distance. Not wanting to cause an uproar at this time of night Rei led Bryan to another shelter. It was an old post, used many years back. The White Tigers had used it for a hideout. The neko- jin hoped it was still in good shape. Arriving at it, he noticed the vines that started to grow. He guessed they stopped coming here after he left. Sighing, he turned to Bryan and told him that they would be staying here tonight. Bryan raised a pale eyebrow, and Rei explained the situation. Agreeing both boys walked over to the post. A restless night is what occurred. They both were worried about tomorrow.  
  
****  
  
The boys' woke up the next morning and started their way to the village. Arriving at it Rei looked at the people who were shocked at the sight of the 'wanderer' and stranger. Rei saw Lee coming towards him not looking happy.  
  
"Rei what are you doing here with him? You know strangers aren't allowed and....him? Why Rei? Why?" said Lee softly to Rei.  
  
"He's not who you think. Believe me. He even apologized. And were are because I have something to do." Said Rei.  
  
" Rei, as much as I would like to believe you he's still a threat. Everybody knows what happened. I don't understand how you can just do this!" said Lee raising his voice. "Just let it go for now Lee. I'm going home." With that Rei dragged Bryan, leaving Lee standing there.  
  
********************************  
  
Though we share this humble path, alone  
  
How fragile is the heart  
  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
  
To touch the faces of the stars  
  
*******************************  
  
Days had passed and though the people were still unkind towards them, Bryan and Rei were growing closer.  
  
One day Bryan was looking for Rei and found him sitting in behind some boulders hidden from few. Bryan walked around and sat down beside Rei.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei only turned his face, hidden from Bryan's view. Bryan sighed and sat down beside Rei, grabbing his chin; he forced Rei to look at him. He saw the tear streaks down Rei's smooth tanned cheeks. Unsure of what really to do he reached out and dried Rei's tears. Rei looked up at him with wide-open eyes.  
  
Starring into each other's slowly they leaned into each other. Both trembled as lips met, ecstasy ran up both. Slowly the gentle kiss became more and more passionate. Slowly they parted panting; feeling each other's warm breath on their faces. Rei opened his eyes and looked up at Bryan who looked down at him. Rei slightly turned his eyes unable to bear what was holding him down. He moved back to sit against the boulder. Bryan finally finding his voice asked Rei again what was wrong.  
  
"We can't stay here. I brought you hear to help you, but it doesn't seem like it. I failed. Nobody wants us here. They don't understand. They don't understand that people can change." Rei began crying again. Bryan again unsure about what to do slowly put his hand on Rei's shoulders trying to comfort him.  
  
"You did help me Rei. I needed to be shown a way in life and you did. I thank you for that." Simple, but Bryan's way of much appreciated thank you. To Rei it meant a lot and he collapsed onto Bryan's chest. Bryan uncertain embraced the neko-jin holding him gently.  
  
****************************************  
  
Breathe life into this feeble heart  
  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
  
We'll rise above these earthly cares  
  
****************************************  
  
They knew their place wasn't here, nor was it in the stars. Somehow they would find their place, even if it meant to be rejected time after time. Some place would welcome them with open arms, just not here.  
  
***************************************  
  
Please remember me.....  
  
Please remember me.....  
  
****************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
Okay there's the one-shot. I know the story ended weird, but it's not meant to have a happy fairy tale ending.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Took a hell load of time to write.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
